Pirates Ahoy!
by Alice Kirkland FTW
Summary: Alfred has been staying with Arthur and his demands never end. So Arthur isn't surprised when he is called upstairs by the young American. What DOES surprise him is what Alfred wants him to do. M for smut.


"Arthuuurrr," Alfred called from upstairs, making the Brit groan and put down his book.

As he ascended the stairs, he wondered what Alfred could want this time. He had been staying with Arthur for several days, and his list of demands never ceased. He was acting like a spoiled kid, honestly.

At the top of the stairs was a hall filled with doors, but Arthur quickly selected the elaborate door to the guest room that Alfred was staying in.

On the other side, he was met with the sight of Alfred lying on his side on the bed in a blue and white striped t-shirt that showed off his tanned muscles and a pair of plain brown pants ripped so that they only came to about his knees. Next to him was none other than Arthur's old pirate outfit.

"Ahoy, captain~" Alfred purred, and Arthur immediately knew where this was going. "I've got a surprise for you, if you'll dress up a bit," he offered, glancing at the pirate outfit.

Al looked admittedly sexy, his arm propped against the pillow and his other arm lying down his side and along his leg, which was bent behind the other so that they formed a sideways '4'. Arthur couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared at Alfred's muscular frame and moved slowly over to the bed.

As he grew closer, Al's grin grew wider and he tossed the old clothes into their former owner's arms.

"I'll be a-waitin', captain," Alfred said with a wink as Arthur flushed and hurried to change.

...

'_I hope I look alright,'_ Arthur thought as he paused in front of Alfred's door, his hand placed on the knob. He had looked in the mirror before he had left the bathroom, and while he was glad the clothes still fit, he wasn't as... _comfortable_ in them as he once was. _'Well, it's now or never,'_ he decided as he flung open the door.

"Oi! Alfred," he called when he saw that he was alone in the large bedroom.

"Yes, captain?" Came a voice from behind him as he felt warm breath on his neck followed by a few rough kisses.

All at once, Arthur's confidence from his younger years came rushing back as he chuckled, "Heh, do you really think you can take advantage of your captain like that? I could make you walk the plank for that little stunt."

"My apologies, cap'n," Al said with a smirk. "Do with me what you wish."

"Now _that's_ more like it," the former pirate growled as he guided Alfred with kisses and pushed the cabin boy onto the bed.

Climbing onto the bed after, Arthur crept between Alfred's slightly open legs, looking like a lion about to pounce on its prey. Alfred fumbled with the nightstand, trying to get to the lubricant in the drawer, but the man practically on top of him turned the younger's face toward his own with his thumb and forefinger.

"Ah, ah, ah," Arthur scolded lightly. "Back in my day, we didn't have lubricant. If we wanted it to be easy, we had to do it ourselves," the Brit recalled with a smirk as he held up a few fingers and inserted them into Alfred's mouth.

As Alfred began to suck, Arthur began to bite and lightly suck on the American's neck. He grazed his teeth against the tanned skin and earned moans around his fingers in return for his efforts.

Now of course it would be pointless for Arthur to have Alfred suck on his fingers if he wasn't going to use the slick appendages, so with surprising skill, he removed the teenager's breeches, his own soon following suit. It wasn't long after this that Alfred took the fingers out of his mouth and slowly inserted them into his anus, one by one.

Completely out in the open, both men were, one could say, at full mast, staring at each other with obvious hunger and lust. Their hips grinded against one another with increasing speed and urgency while Arthur guided Alfred's hand in and out and added more fingers.

Alfred moaned from under the Brit, which he took as a signal to enter.

He positioned himself at Alfred's entrance and began to slide himself inside, gently at first, and reveling in the moans being emitted from the American under him.

After granting Alfred some time to adjust, Arthur finished sliding himself all the way in and began to thrust in and out, his kisses and bites on Alfred's neck growing rougher and more frequent.

With each thrust, Arthur changed his angle a bit in search of that one little spot...

Alfred let out a moan that was significantly louder than his others and subsequently bit his lip to attempt to stifle it.

But Arthur knew that he had found it.

From that point on, his thrusts became harder and quicker, his kisses finally growing in sync with his newfound rhythm. Alfred tried again to stifle a moan as he arched his back into Arthur's uncharacteristically gentle touch.

Their pants and moans grew louder and the bucking of hips grew still more urgent until Alfred's vision went white for a second, and Arthur's followed suit shortly after. Both of their shirts, which had remained on during the previously mentioned escapade, were soiled and sticky with cum and sweat, but that didn't stop the two from curling up together on top of the covers. They held each other until their breathing calmed, at which point Alfred nuzzled his nose into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"You know I'm gonna have hickies, right?" He asked.

Arthur chuckled lightly as he petted the other's hair. "That was part of the point, love."

Alfred gently punched Arthur's arm before nuzzling his head further into the other man's chest and mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?"

Alfred removed his now very red face from its hiding spot and repeated a bit more articulately, "I love you, Arthur."

Arthur's face lit up as he kissed the top of Alfred's head and told him, "I love you, too, Alfred... Now go make me a sammich."

Al just laughed. "Maybe after a nap, Artie," he said, holding the Brit just a bit tighter until they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

_A/N: And yes, Al did make Artie a sandwich... And himself a burger. Obviously. __Sorry this took so long, but happy belated birthday, Haley! Better three weeks late than never!_


End file.
